History of Brick-opolis
Version history Over the years Brickopolis has gone through many changes. All these changes can be categorized to Brickopolis 1-4: *'Brickopolis 1.0:' The original site which had a darker theme with cities, alpha games, and in 2D. *'Brickopolis 1.1:' The revamped site similar to Brickopolis 1.0, but cleaner and more organized. This is when the "crates" feature was first implemented. *'Brickopolis 1.2:' This version of site had a darker theme with all features working well, and new items were released daily. *'NovaCubes:' Technically this isn't Brickopolis, but this is an important staple in its history. "I will make a post on this soon." The site was similar to Brickopolis 1.2, with the only difference being the items and theme changing to blue and white. *'Brickopolis 1.3:' This is the state that we are currently in. Brickopolis was changed from 2D to 3D. The site currently does not have games, but they might appear in the short future. Names changed due to some confusion with '''Brickopolis v2' and the site update, Brickopolis V2.'' 2016 Around this time, Brickopolis apparently started it's first recorded case of development. 2017 Around this time, Brickopolis was open. But everything was 2D. Here is some Images to show. 2018 August *'August 24:' Website development started. *'August 25:' Giveaway hosted for early access. *'August 26:' The Brickopolis Wiki launched. *'August 27:' Brickopolis name changed Polyoid due to legal concerns, but changed back in a few hours. *'August 29:' Website released to the public. The site was temporarily shutdown due to heavily traffic and for some remodeling. The website was reset and all users and their data have been removed. *'August 30:' Forums re-opened for early access users. *'August 31:' **Currencies were leaked to be Points and Cash **A user was making bots but was resolved quickly **The Privacy Policy was added for our safety **Admin Panel was also released September *'September 1:' **Store is released in its early stages with Beta Popcorn being the first purchasable item. **The website icon is now visible on the browser tab. **Forums were redesigned with a brand new look. **Cash currency was renamed to Tokens. *'September 2:' **Forums were given a complete restart. **Hats 1 and 3 were removed from the website. **Body colors released, however they are quite buggy at the moment. *'September 3:' **All users inventories were reset. Including all hats (1,2,3,4,5,6) being removed. **The Store was fixed from an earlier issue with buying items. *'September 6:' **Shirts were released and users could upload their creations to the Store. **A shirt template was available, but there was no upload feature. *'September 8:' The search tab was changed to Create, but you couldn't create anything. *'September 9:' Users can now upload their own shirt creations to the Store. *'September 10:' The Store received an update adding three categories: Hand items, Hand picked, and Newest clothing. *'September 11:' Store now shows a counter for many users have brought an item. *'September 12:' **BrickPlus! has be added as a membership. **The Brickopolis Patreon was removed. *'September 14:' The first Hair style gets released. *'September 15:' The first event on Brickopolis is launched. *'September ??:' The leaderboards feature is leaked. *'September 18:' **Groups creation is available to the public for 30 Tokens. **Terms of Use section was added. **A Halloween Banner was shown early by accident, most likely caused by a miscommunication between staff. *'September ??:' ULTRA was added to the membership page. *'September 20:' **More group settings are added (e.g. rename and create roles) **Halloween decorations are added to the site. **You can now setup a forum signature. **The Emoji Keyboard is added for users to insert emojis on threads/posts. **A new temporary currency called Event Tokens was added for the Halloween event. *'September 22:' **Brixster announces that the site is "under a major outage due to an accidental configuration wipe that will take some time to recover. Your information is safe." **The site is restored around 8:40 PM the same day, with a brand new item, Weird Coffee Mug. *'September 23:' Leaked footage of the Games development have be posted on the Brick-opolis Discord Channel and the Brick-opolis Forums https://brick-opolis.com/thread/1669 *'September 24:' Brixster starts becoming inactive on the Discord server, showing as offline. *'September 30:' The Cult Group, Is the 1st group to hit 100 Members. October *'October 6:' Brick-opolis staff decide to migrate to the [http://discord.gg/AcSTRy7 Brickopolis Community Bunker] server, due to Brixster's inactivity and not being able to do much without him online. *'October 12:' Brixster discontinues/Gives up running Brick-opolis. the reason is in this thread. November *'November 7:' Brick-opolis goes down for maintenance as they work to release Brick-opolis V2 *'November 16:' Brick-opolis V2 is launched *'November 20: '''Pants and Faces are released, followed with a photo of the full avatar in discord. December * '''December 1: '''New login system for Brick-opolis is released, allowing for multiple accounts to log on without entering username and password again. 4 new discord moderators were also introduced. * '''December 5: '''Brickmas starts, with 2 items being released, the gift, as well as the snowball. * '''December 7: '''Brick-opolis gets DDoSed, resulting in Brixster losing access to the site on this day (he later is able to get back on just a bit later) * '''December 10: '''New avatar rough drafts come out and are voted on by the community. * '''December 12: '''The site becomes completely inaccessible while Brixster works on BO V3 * '''December 22: '''Brickmas 2018 is officially cancelled due to the site not being out yet * '''December 29: '''Development is then resumed by Brixster once again 2019 January *'January 17: 404/403 Error message started to appear, Website went down shorty after with Brixster talking about database reset. *'''January 19: Database Reset is happening, You have to pre-register if you want to keep your name from last version. *'''January 24: '''The website was leaked to the public (not on purpose).